The Beginning of an Old Journey
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: Everyone in Feudal Japan is living happily and has a beautiful family... until the sacred jewel appears once again..now it's up to Rei,the daughter of Inuyasha & Kikyou to kill Naraku.. with unexpected allies of the past.. Rated T for profanity COMPLET
1. Prolouge

**With help from Wazzuppeeps! I thank ye.**

Inuyasha + Kikyou Rei

Sango+ Miroku Sakura & Shiro

Shippo + Souten ?**_

* * *

_**

**_Prolouge_**

" Inuyasha! " Inuyasha, now human, looked up. Kikyou yelled, " How dare you teach our chid such things! " Inuyasha sighed woefully, " I'm in trouble again. "

**_Flashback_**

Inuyasha was having a conversation with Rei. " You know, there was another girl I used to like besides your mom. But she was selfish, got mad easily and always got kidnapped, but Naraku gave her breast cancer and that was the end of her. "

_**End Flashback**_

You see, after Kagome died, Inuyasha and Kikyou got married and had a daughter named Rei. She got her stuborness from her father and priestess powers from her mother.One incident changed Rei's life forever.

* * *

One morning, Rei went to do her errands. She went to the river to fetch some water and help her mother with the wounded soldiers.While she was fetching the water, she saw a pink round jewel floating by. She picked it up and accidently ate it.

When she went inside, the next thing you know it, you can hear a, " Dear! " and a certain hanyou who is now permanantly human hanyou commenting, " These are **my **ears... " Kikyou asked incrediculously, " How did you become like this? " Rei answered, " I ate the shikon jewel! "

Rei went outside to try out her father's weapon. " Kaze no Kizu! " She cried, as the Wind Scar created a huge turret, the result from the attack. Kikyou, Inuyasha and even Rei sweatdropped heavily, since she mastered the sword on her first try.

* * *

Her mother advised Rei to go on a journey to help keep the jewel out of evil hands and kill Naraku once and for all. So that's how the journey of a young warrior commenced. What she didn't know was that she was about to receive help from other allies...

* * *

I know I'm evil to leave you in acliffhanger but I have summer school tomorrow! EUGH! Well, bye my fellow readers for now!


	2. An Unexpected Pair A Miko & A Taijya!

**_Chapter 1_**

It was a casual day in a village in the mountains.. that is, until a woman's cry pierced the air, " Dance of Blades! " A female demon slayer was trying her best keeping Kagura at bay. Until suddenly, one of her sais broke. Kagura was grinning evilly, " Shide, ningen! "

The girl was prepaerd to embrace death when suddenly, a sacred arrow pierced the air, which caused Kagura to flee. The girl looked back and saw Rei lowering her bow. Rei helped the young slayer up and the girl was looking at Rei with admiration.

The girl thanked, " Thanks for saving me out there! I was sure I was going to die! By the way, my name's Sakura, you? " Rei introduced herself. Sakura invited Rei to her village for lunch. Sango asked, " Sakura! Who's your friend? " Sakura said, " Rei, this is my mom, Sango! By the way mom, where's dad? "

Sango sighed annoyed, " He's giving your brother ' How to be a Pervert'lessons again. " In the back of the hut, you can hear a " Now son, what's the key to make women attracted to you? " A higher pitch that of a voice that belonged to a boy replied, " Go up to them, rub their rears and get on one knee and ask them to bear your child! But be concious of the hand! "

Everyone outside of the room sweatdropped.Rei whispered to her new-found friend, " Does this happen all the time? " Sakura grimly whispered back, " Afraid so. " Suddenly, Rei felt a hand rubbing her ass. She jumped up and screamed, " **AHHHHHHH!** "

A little boy, a miniature looking Miroku was grinning pervertedly. Rei was freaked out and Sakura rolled her eyes. " That's my perverted little brother, Hebi and- hey! I told you not to touch me there, houshi-no-baka! " Sakura knocked him out by borrowing her mom's Hiraikotsu.

Miroku proudly announced, " The family legacy's passing on! " Sango was steaming and slapped Miroku. Rei then turned into her true form and everyone was bewildered. After Rei told everything about herself, Sango & Miroku yelled, " Nani! " Sakura yelled angrily, " I got saved by a **_youkai!_**"

5 seconds passed and Sakura reconsidered grinning," I admire you too much! " Rei fell anime style. Rei said, " My family legacy's falling off a cliff and not dying and getting breast cancer, you? " Sakura sweatdropped and replied, " Ehhhhh... no clue. "

An awkward silence filled the hut and Sakura happily concluded, " For the boys, it's being perverts and groping us and for us girls, it's slapping, maiming and beating them up. " Miroku gropped Sango and she knocked him out with a pottery.

Sakura added, " Here's an excellent example to be reckoned with! " Rei nodded.

* * *

**Next Day**

Sakura and Rei got ready to set off on their journey. Hebi wanted to come too and Sakura only let him because of the usefulness of his Kazanna. Hey, like father like son! They set out of the village and set off the path to the mountains, unaware that the mountain belonged to a certain kitsune...

* * *

Sorry that I took so long to update! Is Hebi a boy or girl name? Remember people, Read & Review!


	3. The Squabble & A Troublesome Kitsune

**_Chapter 2_**

Rei, Sakura and Hebi were travelling for quite a while and Sakura suggested for a lunch break. Rei was annoyed since she wanted to keep on going. But they stopped for a lunch break anyway. As they were enjoying their rice balls, Hebi was about to eat his last one when he looked down a his plate, it was gone!

" Oi! Who ate my last rice ball! Sis did **_you _**eat it! " Sakura shook her head. " Yes you did! Yes you did! "

" No I didn't! No I didn't! "

" Yes you did! Yes you did! "

Rei sweatdropped and thought annoyed, ' Why did I get stuck with these 2 immature bubs? ' Before she can break it up, the sky brew black with an ominous aura and blue flames. A boy's voice shouted, " You have the Shikon no Tama priestess! Hand it over and I shall spare you & your friends' lives! "

The fire made a popping noise and it transformed into a pink bubble with huge googly eyes. The 3 of them just stared. " Ermmmmm... " The pink balloon was trying to swallow Rei whole starting with her head.An anime vein popped in herhead and she just punched the balloon.

" Whhhooooooaaaaa! " The balloon popped and transformedinto a little boy, appearing to be between 7-8 year old and had a puffy tail. The boy cried angrily, " How dare you burst my bubble! " Sakura and Rei announced, " Well if it isn't a kitsune! "

Hebi commented, " I haven't seen a kitsune in my excersizms before! " Everybody looked at him. The kitsune shouted, " I'm just as big as you now shut up! " Rei & Sakura were getting annoyed so theyboth gave the child a good sized bump.

The child was pouting, " Why can't you go easy on me, I'm just a little guy! " Sahura asked, " what's your name? " The boy answered, " The name's Shuukou. What about you all? " Theyall introduced himself.

Shuukou boasted, " I'm the son of Shippou kitsune, the only survivor of the Thunder Demon Tribe's assault and Souten, the **_remainer _**of the Thunder Demon Tribe! " Everyone looked at him blankly. Rei was awfully annoyed by Shuukou though.

Rei was about to beat him up again when a purple cloud of miasma appeared. Sakura asked, " What's that? " Suddenly, a chilling voice filled the air that made anyone's skin crawl. " Kukuku... get ready to fight, daughter of Inuyasha & Kikyou! "

* * *

Just to let you all know, Shuukou means friendship and Hebi means serpent. Sorry I took so long to update! I went camping! There'll be action soon, don't worry! See you all my fellow readers! 


	4. You Gave My Mom Breast Cancer!

**_Chapter 3_**

The miasma landed and there in the poisonous gas was Naraku. " Kukuku... you're Rei, Inuyasha & Kikyou's daughter are you not? " Rei shouted, " Hey! You're the one who gave my mom breast cancer, didn't you? "

Naraku thought exasperated, ' I thought Kikyou's daughter would be smarter than this! ' Sakura bursted, " Yeah! Mom told me about a man named Natatu that killed our tribe! " Naraku replied cooly, " It's **_Naraku _**to you. "

Sakura yelled, " Hey! I brought ramen! " Rei asked, " Why? " Sakura replied, " Everybody loves ramen! "

( A/N; Get it? Like Everybody Loves Raymond? I'm such a dork! )

Hebi yelled, " Oh yeah! Good point! " Naraku was agitated that no one was paying any attention to him. Sakura saw her chance and yelled, " Hiraikotsu! " and threw her boomerang. Naraku leapt effortlessly as Rei got her bow & arrow ready.

( A/N; Did I mention that Rei canchange her form between ningen to hanyou anytime she wants to? )

Kagura landed beside Naraku. Sakura's eyes were blazing with flames of rage yelling, " **_YOU_**! You're the one that broke my sais and took mea week to fix! You're going down **_big _**time, Bird Lady! "

Sakura was surrounded with flames of the 7 hells and brown eyes turned red. Everyone was practically cowering in fear while Shuukou was whimpering. Sakura charged directly with her sais at Kagura. Kagurashouted, "Fuugin no mai! "

Wind blades came crashing down at Sakura but this time she was ready. She blocked with Hiraikotsu. Hebi got ready with his Kazanna but then Naraku's Saimyosho buzzed in. Hebi wrapped the prayer beads back up while cursing, " Damn him! "

Naraku darkly chuckled, " Kukuku... I thought you were a holy monk, Houshi... " Kanna was at Naraku's left while holding up her mirror. Rei gasped, recognizing the mirror, she yelled to her friends, " Whatever you do, **_don't _**and I mean, **_don't _**look at that mirror! "

Rei and the others covered their eyes and all muttered, " Don't look at the mirror, don't look at the mirror, don't look at the mirror... " Naraku and company sweatdropped.

**30 Minutes Later**

Naraku was fed up. " Let's leave. " For once, Kagura honestly agreed with her master. Rei opened her fingers a bit for a gap and yelled, " He's gone! You can un-cover your eyes now! " They all complied.

They were about to leave when they saw Kirara fly down next to Sakura. Kirara mewed continuously. Sakura's lips broke to a wide grin that can make someone's face split." Guys! Guys! Guess what! Kirara said that she'sofficially passed down to me... forever! " She proudly announced.

* * *

Sorry about short chapters! I just don't have that kind of time even though summer vaction is here! EUGH! My parents are so evil... bye!


	5. Flirting & A Bitch's Friend

**_Chapter 4_**

Rei & company set off to find the jewel shards the very next morning. But Shuukou was complaining... he wasn't a morning person. Rei had enough and knocked him out cold for the next 4 hours.No one complained the least.

( A/N; Poor Shippo... and I torture him all the time... I'm so evil! )

The gang then saw a village. ' Hmmmmmmmm... ' Hebi thought thoughtfully.

**When they got to the village**

" Will you bear my- " Hebi was cut off with a loud, WHAM! from Hiraikotsu. " Save it, brother **_dearest_**! " Sakura had to hit him on the head with Hiraikotsu for the 9th time that day. Shuukou just said blandly, " Idiots. "

For once, Rei had to agree. " No shit! " Sakura just looked back to Rei & Shuukou smiling, " Guys... " Suddenly, she looked & yelledangrily, " **_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS TAKE ME FOR! DO YOU THINK THAT I DON'T HAVE EARS! ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO GIVE ME A STROKE! BECAUSE YOU DID!_** "

Rei & Shuukou were whimpering like there's no tomorrow. ' I think we gave her a **_serious _**case of stroke. ' They thought together. Kirara was the only one unharmed. After they all left the village, Hebi saw amansion in mint condition. " Hmmmmmm... "

**At the Mansion**

" Tell me **_why _**we're here again? " Rei asked impatiently. " I told you! My brother blackmailed the owner and we're staying **_here _**for the night! " Sakura impatiently replied back. Shuukou was drinking tea, " You mean you **_just _**noticed? " He lazily said.

Kirara was curled up in Sakura's lap, purring.The next morning, Hebi received a lot of yen for the reward. They set off and while they were walking, Kirara growled lowly deep within her throat. " What's wrong, Kirara? " Sakura asked.

Suddenly, a turquoise coloured cyclone swirled down the path. Suddenly, a young man popped out of the cyclone, who looked a lot like a certain ookami youkai. The man looked a lot like Koga with the same high ponytail and had Ayame's eyes.

" Yo! Are you my dad's long lost girlfriend? " He asked, pointing to Rei. Rei had an offended look written all over her face. " WHAT! Are you mistaking me for **_that _**frikkn' bitch! " She yelled. " Naraku killed her by giving her breast cancer and that was the end of her! " Rei concluded happily.

The man replied, " Oooookkkk... the name's Sokuryoku! What about you all? " They all introduced themselves. ' Besides, ' Rei thought, ' That bitch couldn't get any uglier. '

**_Flashback_**

It was the time when Rei met Kagome. " My dad was right! You really **_are _**ugly! " Kagome had anime veins popping everywhere on Kagome's head. Rei began swearing and screaming profanity directly at her.

" $t&())+$ $# "

**_End Flashback_**

Rei came out of her trance when Sakura waved her hand in front of her face. " Hello? Earth to hanyou? " " Huh? Wha? "

" 'Bout time you came back down to earth, space cadet! "

" Shut up! "

Sokuryoku then ran off back to his den. Rei & company then walked off to find Naraku.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update... again! My life's not a cakewalk you know! Anyway, I have to stop since I have to go to Tutor now. I know! Tutor over the summer sucks! Well, bye for now, my fellow readers!


	6. Damn You Baka Kitsune!

**_Chapter 5_**

All of them were walking along the dirt path when suddenly, a bear youkai appeared out of no where. Rei yelled, " I'm taking it on! " Before anyone can do anything, a yellow-looking whip pierced the air and killed the youkai.

" Uncle Sessho! " Rei cried happily at at the youkai-lord. " Who areyou, hanyou? " Sesshomaru asked. " WHA! Don't tell me you don't know your own niece flesh & blood! " Rei cried exasperated.

" You know this guy? " Sakura questioned. Rei explained who & what he is. " So you're saying that this cutie is your uncle? " Sakura asked. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and bit back a growl. Shuukou hid behind Hebi and whimpered, " H-h-he's s-scary! "

" Tell me about it. "

" How about you seal your fate right here, monk? You're the son of the monk & slayer, am I right? "

" Y-yeah, s-sure. "

Naraku appeared again and without warning, shot a tentacle and pierced Rei's side and out came the sacred jewel." Rei! " Her friends cried. " Owww... now **_that _**was cheap Naraku... "

" Kukuku... time to seal your fate! " Naraku shot out the tentacle again but Sakura blocked and saved Rei with Hiraikotsu. " Hahaha! A life for a life, eh Rei-chan? " Sakura laughed. Hebi was about to use the Kazanna when Naraku summoned his Saimyosho. " Damn! ( Again ) "

Shuukou was a lot braver than his father when he was a kidso he shouted, " Kitsune bi! " Miraculously, it melted 1/2 of Naraku's tentacles. Rei shot the arrow but Kanna was there. The mirror was more powerful so it reflected off the mirror and it hit the jewel.

' Oh shit! ' Sakura thought, ' It's the shattering all over again! 'Since the arrow was bounced back, the arrow just split the jewel in 2 halves. Unfortunately, the 2 halves were scattered to the north & south of the region.

Everyone but Naraku was in horror. " **_AAAAAAHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! NOT AGGGGGAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNN!_** " They all yelled. Their shouts could be heard all across the region.

" You dumbasses. The jewel wasn't **_completely_** shattered! It was just shattered in 2 halves! " Shuukou gripped. Naraku was now holding a sick smile that could make you throw up right then & there.Everyone except for Naraku & his minions gave Shuukou a death glare that can make you wish that you were in Hell right then and there.

" Ooooops... I'm... sorry? " Shuukou squeaked. " **_SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH BAKA-KITSUNE! NICE GOING, SMART ALECK! THAT'S IT, TELL IT TO EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE CONTINENT! GO ON! GO ON! WE DARE YA!_** " They all screamed, including Sesshomaru.

( A/N; Sorry if I'm making Sess a bit OOC. )

" Ummmm... I think I'll pass thanks- " Shuukou was cut off short when Rei & Sakura were cracking their knuckles. " Oh, but you **_must! _**The world can't **_wait _**for you, Shuukou kitsune! " They interupted.

Naraku just chuckled darkly, " Kukuku... They're scattered, eh? Excellent suggestion, Shuukou, I shall repay you... by killing your only parents! " And then he was gone, dissapeared in miasma. " What should we do, Rei-chan? "

" I don't know! UGH! When my mother finds out about this, she's going to have my head! And my dad's going to kill me to the 20th century! "

" What a way to go, killed by your own loving parents. " Hebi sighed dissapprovingly, shaking his head in dissapproved acknowledgement. " **_SHUT UP HOUSHI! BEFORE I SEND YOU TO HELL... PERSONALLY!_** " Rei yelled angrily.

Hebi asked, " What are you going to do now that you'rea ningen again? "

" Don't forget, I still have my miko powers! "

" Let's just get to Rei's village and explain to her parents once we get there? " Sakura asked. " NO frikkn' way! My mother's going to KILL me once she finds out I did the same mistake that Bitch did! " Rei yelled. Sesshomaru already left them.

They all flew on Kirara to Rei's village.

**Once they all got to the Village**

You can hear the scream outside the village and farther away. " **_YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!_** " It was so loud that it scared all wildlife in the area.

**In the Hut**

"I know! I know! I'm sorry already! " Rei gripped. Inuyasha said, " So now that the jewel is split, you're ningen now? "

" I'm afraid so, pops. "

" DON'T CALL ME POPS! "

" Keh, whatever, po- Inu-papa. "

Kikyou was frazzled. " One half went to the south and the other to the north? " They nodded. " Rei honey, since you are my daughter, you should have my abilities as well. One of your abilities would be detecting the jewel shards. With the ability, you should be able to find the 2 halves in no time. "

Rei still missed her hanyou form though. " Well, now that we know what we're going to do, let's take our leave! "

" Wait! " Inuyasha cried. They stopped and turned. " Hey... you and the wench... you 2 are Sango & Miroku's kids, aren't you? " Sakura nodded and added, " My name's not Wench! It's Sakura and this is my younger brother Hebi! "

Hebi was having the grin again. Sakura & Rei knocked him out, knowing what his lecherous thoughts were just then. Kikyou & Inuyasha shook their heads thinking,' Children these days... '

* * *

**Meanwhile at Naraku's Castle**

" Hmmmmmm... so Kikyou & Inuyasha are living happily together after all I see... I'll go for the half in the North. They'll never get the 2 halves of the sacred jewel... kukuku... " Naraku chorteled evilly.


	7. Holy Shit! His Mom's Ugly!

**_Chapter 6_**

" UGH! Told you all that mom was going to have my head! " Rei yelled. "Well, now that we know how terrifyingly gruesome your mom is, it would take the rest of us 5 & 1/2 years to dig you out of your grave. " Hebi commented.

" SHUT THE FUCKUP HOUSHI-NO-BAKA! "

" Now now, let's all be adults about this... "

" SHUT UP, FRIKKN' SAINT!YOU'RE ONLY 8 FRIKKN' YEARS OLD,KAMI-DAMMIT! "

( A/N; That joke cracked me up particularly hard )

The rest of them sweatdropped heavily. ' Rei gets into a lot of fights now doesn't she? ' Shuukou wondered mentally. " Ok you 2, break it up! " Sakura said.

**_" SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS! NOW STAY OUT ALREADY KAMI-DAMMIT PEOPLE! OR DO I HAVE TO MAKE YA! "_**

( A/N; You can guess who said **_that_**. Rei- ( throws a shoe at my head ) )

Sakura hastily replied, " Yes, sir- I mean ma'am! I mean si- "

"**_ SHUT UP ALREADY!_** "

No one said a word for the next 3 hours.

Suddenly, a demon appeared... with a familiar scar on its back too... a SPIDER scar! " A reincarnation, definitely! " Shuukou yelled. " No kidding. " said Rei. She got her bow & arrow ready.

Hebi got his staff ready since he knew that the Saimyosho might be back again. Kirara transformed. Rei pulled back the string and fired. The Hama ya hacked off the left arm but it grew back. " Shit! " Rei yelled.

" Kukuku... how can you possibly hope to kill me if you can't even hurt me? And Hebi, without your Kazanna, there's no possibility of you sucking me in your right hand! " He motioned to the Saimyosho.

" And Rei now that you're ningen again, there's no possibility of you defeating me. Your chances are 10.2! Shuukou, you are too small & weak to fight me. Sakura, you just began a week ago to start using Hiraikotsu. Plus, your sais are still damaged from fighting my sister, Kagura. "

" Holy shit! " Shuukou cried. " He's reading our minds! "

" You don't think?... That he's the son of Goshinki? " Sakura asked.

" Who? You mean the guy who broke Tetsuiga with his fangs? " Rei asked. " Well, if that guy **_is _**Goshinki's son, the mom **_has _**to be dead ugly. And she has to be **_drugged _**to sleep with **_him._** "

( A/N; Did they even **_have _**drugs that time? )

Everyone agreed with Rei... for once.The reincarnation was very angry, but said coolly, " Before we fight for real, my name is Ryoku. "

" Keh, whatever. Let's fight already, tubby! " Rei shouted.

( A/N; Errrr... I'm NOT saying that Ryoku's FAT OK? It's because he's so tall. By the way, he looks exactly like Goshinki )

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm doing my best here, ya know!

Rei-I hardly got to kick any ass!

Inu-Spyro-chan-Well, I had help from Wazzuppeeps!

Wazzuppeeps?-Yo everyone! What's shaking?

Inu-Spyro-chan-Oh! Well speak of the devil!

Ryoku-That'd better be not a diss to my father I'm hearing!

Inu-Spyro-chan-Ah, clam up, will ya? --

( Hebi grabs Sakura's ass )

Sakura-ACK! Hentai!

CRACK!

Inu-Spyro-chan-Should I change da screen name? Too long, isn't it? And my fingers & arms are sore from typing this fanfic!

Rei-Tell me about it. Well, Read & Review!

Hebi-Can we have our finances please?

Inu-Spyro-chan-Shut up! Well, You heard them, people! R & R! Ciao for now! Oh and Ryoku means Strength!


	8. I Missed You, Inu Ears!

**_Chapter 7_**

Sakura agreed with Rei and got her Hiraikotsu ready. " Hiraikotsu! " Sakura yelled as she released it. But Ryoku dodged effortlessly. Everyone was beyond shocked. " Kukuku... shocked by my speed despite my enormous size? "

Hebi got over his shock as he charged with his staff. Ryoku simply swatted him like a fly.An imaginary lightbulb appeared upon Sakura's head. ' Perfect! ' She thought eagerly as she dug under her shoulder pad. " Hey bro! "

" Huh? " Hebi looked up. " What is it? "

" Can you pass your staff? I have an idea! "

" What is it? "

" Just pass the damn thing already! "

" Ok,ok! "

Hebi threw his staff to his sister. Sakura caught it effortlessly. ' What is she planning? Does she hate her brother that much to let him die a cruel fate? ' Rei wondered mentally. She didn't have time to think though as she dodged Ryoku's punch.

' This should work! ' Sakura thought as she opened a shell containing a purple paste. ' Mom used it once on Naraku's other incarnations, Kageromaru & Juromaru! ' She pushed the staff gently and covered it with the paste.

Sakura threw and the ground turned dark purple mixed brown. It spread throughout the area. Ryoku couldn't step on the ground anymore since the ground was hot, thick with bubbling acid, let alone run.

( A/N; Haha! Got you all, didn't I? I decided to upturn the events. I know, I know! Sango used poison but what the Hell! )

" Auuuuughh! " Ryoku cried angrily, " Damn you,Wench! "

' Now's my chance! ' Sakura thought. The good thing was that they were on arren land so there were no trees for Ryoku to land upon. " Hiraikotsu! " Sakura cried. The boomerang split the air, and it hit Ryoku square on the stomach.

" Auuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhh! How could I be defeated by mortals & a slayer! " Ryoku cried & screamed as he turned to dust & rubble. " Everyone was paralyzed beyond belief.

" I-I... did it?... I DID IT! WHOO! " Sakura cheered. " Hey! look guys! Look what I found! " They went her way and saw that it was indeed, the first half of the sacred jewel.

* * *

DAMN! That wasn't supposed to happen! No matter! There's another half where **_that _**came from! " Naraku said. He opened his palm and there in his palm, was the last half of the sacred jewel.

* * *

Rei & company were walking along the path happily since the defeat of Ryoku. Unfortunately, the happiness didn't last long when Rei had to comment, " Hey! That reminds me! I should eat the half of the sacred jewel right now! "

Sakura cried, " No! Don't You'll choke! "

" No I won't! " Rei assured her. " Watch! " Rei swallowed the hald of the jewel and instantly turn hanyou again. " Oh how I missed you, kawaii, inu-ears! " She gleefully shouted as she tweaked her own ears.

All her friends sweatdropped heavily at her comment. Before anyone can do anything, a cloud of miasma appeared and in the depths of the miasma was Naraku.

* * *

I'm SO sorry I took so long to update! I was at my friend's sleepover! Well luckily, mondayis a civic holiday so I'll have **_some _**time!... That is, until I have to go to Tutor... well, bye for now! Remember my fellow readers, Read & Review!


	9. Our Face Won't Fry! Yippee!

**_Chapter 8_**

" Naraku! What are **_you _**doing here? " Rei demanded. " Kukuku... what do you think? I'm after your half of the jewel after all... "

" Fat chance, monkey-butt! You're going down big time! " Sakura yelled. She got Hiraikotsu ready.

' I **_really _**hate this... ' Hebi thought.Shuukou tried his spinning top. Naraku dodged them effortlessly and darkly chuckled, " Kukuku... Rei, just because youhave your hanyou powers again, doesn't mean that you can defeat me, the all mighty Naraku! "

Rei got very angry. She was about to attack whena tentacle pierced through her stomach. She laid still, motionless. " **_REI!_** " Her friends cried. Sakura was about to run over when she sensed a strange aura from Rei.

B-THUMP! B-THUMP! B-THUMP! B-THUMP! " What's going on? " They asked. Naraku was about to attack Shuukou. Shuukou embraced for the impact... but, the weird thing was, the inpact never came!

Shuukou opened his eyes and saw that Rei was blocking Naraku! The different thing was, Rei has red eyes, purple stripes resembling Sesshomaru's and his & claws were longer... much longer. " Kukuku... so Rei... you have interracted with your dark side... not that it will make any difference once I finish you off. "

Rei lunged at Naraku,snarling. She hacked off Naraku's right arm. " NO! " He cried. ' The sacred jewel...' Rei thought. She swallowed the other half, " Naraku is still not dead. " Rei said. Her friends are relieved that Rei was back to her normal self.

Rei called in Tetsuiga, " Naraku, prepare to die! **_KAZE NO KIZU!_** " Rei cried as the Wind Scar tore Naraku to pieces. "

"Did we do it? " Sakura asked. " Well, no offence Sakura, but that's a dumb question. All we need to do is we need to know if Hebi's Kazanna's gone. " Shuukou replied. Sakura knocked him out cold for the comment. " I was going to say that, baka-kitsune! "

Hebi opened the prayer beads to find...

( A/N; I've deided to cut all some slack, ok? I hope you're all happy! )

The Kazanna was indeed gone! **_GONE!_**Gone from this world! Hebi couldn't believe it. Neither could his friends. Before anyone knew it, everyone was cheering.

"**_ WHHHHHHOOOOO HOOOOO! WE DID IT!_** "

They yelled with joy. They flew on Kirara to the village while Rei went home to tell her parents the news of a lifetime.

* * *

I'm sorry about the short chapters but I'll make the epilouge alright? Anyway, I like the path that this is going. Well, should I make a sequel or something? It's your decision! Well, see ya! 


	10. Epilouge

**_Epilouge _ **

**Rei's POV**

When I saw Naraku defeated, I never thought I'd see the day! Wait 'til I tell mom & dad about **_this!_** I arrived at the hut, I think I'll just- ah forget it! As dad says, brawn is a virtue!

( A/N; Get it? You know the moral, ' Patience is a virtue? ' )

**Normal POV**

CRASH! Rei broke down the shoji screen. " **_REI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT_** **_BREAKING DOWN THE SHOJI SCREEN! " _**Kikyou demanded.

" Sorry mom but guess what! I have **BIG **news for you & dad!

* * *

" So you mean that you & your friends killed Naraku once & for all? " 

" That's right, pops! "

"**_I TOLD YOU, STOP CALLING ME POPS! _**"

" Ok,Dog-boy! "

" Grrrrrrrr..."

" Now Inuyasha, be nice... "

They were all just happy that Naraku was defeated.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Naraku's finally... FINALLY gone! I just hope he wasn't faking his death just like he did with mom, dad, uncle Shippo & unce Inu though... ah what theHell!

**NormalPOV**

Sakura & Hebi went back with Kirara to the village where their parents were waiting. It seemed that everyone was celebrating the death of Naraku that very day.Everyone was very happy that day. Now my friends, everyone didn't live until the end, since fairy tales never have an ending.

* * *

Well that's the end of another fanficiton! I hope ya like it! Once agiain, I credit this to Wazzuppeeps! Wazzuppeeps helped with this fanfic so I give thanks! I thank ye!

Inuyasha-I love me too!

Inu-Spyro-chan-OSUWARI!

WHAM!

Inu-Spyro-chan-Well, bye everyone! Remember, R & R!


End file.
